Legends of War A Naruto Fan Fic
by KimaruUzumaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both have children, Naruto is the Hokage while the 4th great war breaks out. How will the sons of Naruto and Sasuke effect the outcome of the war?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Birth of Legends

The last one fell limp. Naruto landed a few feet away, His long yellow hair barely scathed during the long fight. It had been 3 years since he had become hokage, and he was already living up to his reputation of the fourths legacy. The 4th great war had started a year after Naruto became Hokage. Enemy villages called him Konoha's second yellow flash. He looked around to make sure this was really the last enemy soldier. He didn't see any other soldiers so he took out a food pill and threw it into his mouth. After crunching on it for a minute he made handseals then said, "_Kuchiyose No Jutsu."(Summoning Jutsu)_ Five small frogs appeared with a burst of smoke. "Split up and survey the casualties, Remember we also need the casulty numbers of Sunakagure soldiers too." Naruto commanded. The frogs nodded and all went differerent directions from Naruto's position.

As the frogs dispersed Naruto heard footsteps behind him, He immediatly turned with a kunai in his hand. " Ah, It's you, I thought you were an enemy I had missed." Naruto said pocketing the kunai.

Gaara laughed " Very unlikely, You havn't _missed_ a ninja you fought since this war began" Naruto also laughed, everyone had such confidence in him ever since he had become Hokage. "My toads are out surveying the damage to our ninja now." Naruto said. " It is very unlikely that we will have any casulties, I had Temari and Kankuro leading my other two squads."Gaara said.

" Sasuke and Neji were leading my other squads, Making it also very unlikely that we have any casulties." Naruto said turning. "Don't forget we have the meeting to discuss the battle in my office, be there in forty-five minutes." Reminded Naruto.Gaara looked as if he'd forgotten before saying," See you there." The two walked their seperate ways.

Fourty-five minutes later an assembly of Ninja sat in Naruto's office. " There were only four casulties for Konoha this battle, one was a jounin and the others were 3 chuunin". Naruto said happily.

" We only lost five of our ninja, three chuunin, and two special jounin."Gaara replied.

"That makes record lows for both of our armies." Naruto informed the rest of the council.

"Permission to speak Hokage sama" Shikamaru said from a seat in the middle of the room.

" I told you Shikamaru call me Naruto, and yes you may speak." Naruto replied.

" A prisoner we captured from the mist village is about to give us some information on the whereabouts of the mizukage." Shikamaru said.

"Good, the mist village is one of our biggest threats in this war, without a Kage the rest of the village will not know what to do, that is in most villages" Naruto said, glancing across his council and pausing on Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, he knew what Naruto had meant.

If Naruto were to die in this war, though it was unlikely, it could happen. Sasuke was to take his place as Hokage immediatly, and lead Konoha on to victory.

"Naruto, the jail cells are filling up with prisoners, we need to figure out where to store them." Sasuke said, he was on the road to restoring his clan, and they were already rebuilding jails to have the clan symbol on them.

"We need to build another jail somewhere, Aha i know the place, we can build it in that empty lot two blocks north of Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said, but blushed when he heard laughter coming from a member of the council.

"Naruto, you always use Ichiraku Ramen as a point when giving directions." Naruto's wife, Hinata said.

"That's Uhhh...because that's one of the things Konoha prides itself on! We have some of the best ramen out of all the villages!"Naruto said. Soon everyone else in the council also began to laugh.

After the laughter had subsided Naruto changed the topic of conversation quickly," We may be the smallest allience in this war, but we are also winning it" Naruto said.

" We may be winning now, but Naruto you must remember, One battle will not win us the whole war" Gaara said.

"while this is true every battle we do win, gets us closer to victory." Sasuke said.

" You are both right, I have confidence that we can win this war. I declare this discussion over! now who wants ramen!" Naruto sent a few of his attendants to go get ramen for them.

Twenty minutes later the council sat eating ramen. " Nothing like Ichiraku Ramen after a battle." Naruto said.

" This stuff is good, I see why you like it so much" Temari said digging into her ramen.

" Do you think we could get someone who knows how to make this ramen to come to Sunakagure?" Kankuro asked with a mouthful of ramen.

" Wow Ichiraku ramen is becoming famous all around the shinobi world!" Naruto said.

"Naruto we need to tell them" Hinata said, a few seats away the same was heard.

"Sasuke we need to tell them." only it was Sakura this time. At that time both Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

"We have an announc-" they said in unison" They both stopped. " Naruto you go first" Sasuke said.

"Hinata is pregnant!" he said then sat down. Sasuke stood awestruck for a moment before saying,

" Well, as is Sakura."

**Next time: ten years later, The next Uzumaki and Uchiha!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Team 3's mission**

"My dad said he had to this this mission when he was our age!" said Kimaru,Naruto's son, as he ran along the path following the tracks off the dog they were tracking.

"That's what my dad said to" Itari,Sasuke's son, replied.

" My mom didn't live here and my dad wasn't in your dads teams, so why don't you both shut up and focus on the mission" Shikari,Shikamaru's daughter, said to her teamates. The boys just laughed, that is until one couldn't move and the other got hit with a huge fan. "Laugh at me now, Damn boys."

"Alright this is getting boring, _Byakugan!_" Kimaru said activating his bloodline, "the dog is a mile north of here" Kimaru said.

"Oh my god, the uzumaki brat actually did something useful" Shikari said as they turned to head in that direction.

About 5 minutes later they spotted the dog laying in a clearing licking its paws. "Alright smart girl lets see why you were supposedly the smartest in the academy." Itari said challengingly.

"Stupid, this is simple, I hold it with shadows and Itari comes and picks it up, done deal." she said this as if she were talking to idiots, though in her mind she was. A few minutes later a look of shock crossed the dogs face and it couldn't move. Itari walked out into the clearing and began to pick up the dog. three kunai flew through the air, 2 were enemy one was Kimaru. Kimaru had saw the kunai with his byakugan, his kunai hit the other two and they flew off path. They hit a nearby tree with a dull thud. The three took up their ready positions. Their sensei,Akuma jumped down from a tree. " ahh, you guys must always be on guard if I were an enemy ninja, Itari would be dead right now." Akuma said testingly.

The team turned to see the dog scamper into the woods. " Akuma sensei, you let the dog get away!" Kimaru whined.

"That's alright, I have an announcement for all of you after you finish this mission anyway" Akuma said. He was gone instantly.

" We need to finish this mission to find out, what that announcement is" Itari said. They both turned to Kimaru.

" Your our tracker, now find the dog" Shikari said .

"...You two need to find a way to track too...Byakugan." Kimaru mumbled dully. " Found him, He's 3 miles west of here." The others looked at him puzzled.

"That dog is fast, He couldn't move that fast on his own...Unless...He may have been dognapped..." Shikari said shocked. "We have to get to him quickly."

The three set off and they reached the dog in about fourty five minutes, the man who had been running with him was sitting under the tree drinking from a flask of water.

"_Kage Mane No Jutsu" _ Shikari whispered when her shadow had reached the man and the dog. " Can't move now." A kunai came across Shikari's throat.

"Yes I can" The man said threatingly. " and if any of you two move the girl gets it."

Itari and Kimaru looked at eachother and began dancing wildly. " Please, do whatever you want as long as it caused pain" Itari said still dancing in a wild fashion. Just then the real Kimaru's hand knocked the kunai out of the mans hand and threw him against a tree.

" Little brats" the man said, " These are the best fighting dogs in the land!, This thing will make me rich!" The man got up and lunged at Kimaru, Kimaru was much quicker and hit him with gentle fist style taijutsu. The man lay on the ground in a daze laughing at the tree histerically.

"Thanks for saving me." Shikari said humbly

Itari laughed," It was a win win situation, if he killed you we wouldnt have to listen to you whine all day, and if we saved you, we complete the mission."

Shikari hit him with her fan hard.

Kimaru put the dog into the air," Aww your kinda cute, You know that!" The dog jumped down and clawed Kimaru in his face. " You hurt though..." Kimaru said in a dazed voice.

Shikari sighed,"Stupid, let me see him." Shikari took the dog from Kimaru and cradled it in her arms." Your a good boy aren't you." she said and the dog was immediatly calm.

" How did she get so good with animals!" Itari said loudly.

"That's because dogs can tell when someones and idiot." Shikari retorted smartly.

"Or maybe because thats the only mate she will get in life." Kimaru said while falling down laughing.

Shikaru hit Kimaru with her fan. " Now lets take the dog back and figure out what this announcement is." She said taking off.

An hour later the team sat in the Hokage's office waiting for their sensei. After waiting for five minutes Akuma walked into the door," I see you guys completed your mission." Akuma speculated. " Hokage sama will be telling you guys the announcement in a minute." As he finished his sentance Naruto walked in. He sat down in the chair behind the desk in front of them. "As you may know, Konoha is slowly losing soldiers and our policy states that only chuunin and higher rank can fight for the village in war." Naruto shifted in his seat. " This is why I'm holding an early Konoha Chuunin exams next week."

**Next time:chapter 2- Ready or not, Time to practice for the chuunin exams!**


End file.
